se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Yang Shangkun - Sin imagen.jpg| n October 1991, when then-President Yang Shangkun visited Iran, Rafsanjani invited Chinese companies to take part in the bidding for the Tehran subway project - a showcase project that came to be ... How Iran Plans to Fight America and Dominate the Middle East. Gabriel G. Tabarani Corea del Norte * Ver Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Kim Il-sung.jpg| Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, former president of Iran, and his family visiting North Korea in 1981. IranWire. Japón * Ver Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| Iranian parliament speaker, Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani (R), shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone during his visit to Japan in July 1985. Rafsanjani, who served as Iranian president for eight years from 1989, died Jan. 8, 2017, aged 82. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Suharto - Sin imagen.jpg| Iranian President Hashemi Rafsanjani (L) chats with Indonesian counterpart Suharto 31 August 1992 upon his arrival here to attend the 10th Non-Alinged Movement summit. Asia del Sur India * Ver Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| Iranian President Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani with Prime Minister P V Narasimha Rao at Hydrabad house. @CongressInPics Irán * Ver Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Ruhollah Khomeini.jpg| Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani with newly elected Supreme Leader, Ali Khamenei, 1989. Photo Credit: Khamenei.ir, Wikipedia Commons. Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Ali Khamenei.jpg| Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei and President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani. Khamenei.ir Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Ali Khamenei.jpg| Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei and President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani. Khamenei.ir Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Former presidents Mohammad Khatami, left, and Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, right. Credit: Reuters/Raheb Homavandi. Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| FILE -- In this May 27, 2012 file photo, Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, left, talks to former President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, in an inauguration ceremony of the newly-elected parliament in Tehran, Iran. Iranian state media said Sunday, Jan. 8, 2017 that Rafsanjani has died at age 82 after having been hospitalized because of a heart condition. Rafsanjani, who served as president from 1989 to 1997, was a leading politician who often played kingmaker in the countrys turbulent politics. He supported President Hassan Rouhani. (AP Photo/Vahid Salemi, File) Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanyani (Der.) y Hassan Rouhani (Izq.). Al Mayadeen Asia Occidental Palestina * Ver Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Hashemi Rafsanjani junto con Yasser Arafat, el último líder del Movimiento de Liberación de Palestina. namehnews.ir Siria * Ver Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Hafez al-Assad.jpg| FILE -- In this Dec. 9, 1997 file photo, Syria’s President Hafez Assad, left, holds hands with former Iranian President, Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani during the opening session of the 8th Islamic Summit, in Tehran. Iranian state media said Sunday, Jan. 8, 2017 that Rafsanjani has died at age 82 after having been hospitalized because of a heart condition. Rafsanjani, who served as president from 1989 to 1997, was a leading politician who often played kingmaker in the country’s turbulent politics. He supported President Hassan Rouhani. (AP Photo/Enric Marti, File) Turquía * Ver Turgut Özal - Sin imagen.jpg| A file photo dated 1984 shows Former Iranian President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani (R) meeting with Former Turkish President Turgut Ozal (R) in Tehran, Iran. Former Iranian President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani passed away at the age of 82 at a hospital in Tehran on Sunday, according to Iranian media. Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| último día de Echo Summit: Benazir Bhutto, junto con Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, ex presidente iraní y Suleyman Demirel, Presidente de Turquía. AFP Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Sin imagen.jpg| Iran's former President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani (R) and Turkey's Prime Minister Tayyip Erdogan attend an official meeting in Tehran December 3, 2006. REUTERS/Morteza Nikoubazl (IRAN) Fuentes Categoría:Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani